LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!
by boxdriver
Summary: RATED M FOR VIEOLIENCE AND DRUGS AND SOME MINOR NSFW. Thiis is he funny, kawaii, and exiciting story of Looloochan, my warior cats OC, and her kawaii friends. they die, come back to life, fight evil, fly in a spaceship and more kawaii things. PLS REVIEW!
1. chptr 1: LOOLOOCHAN IS SO SO KAWAII

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_chpter 1: LOOLOOCHAN IS SO SO KAWAII_

LOOolopchan wa a sipeer kawaiaoao worriee cat she uded 2 be in bludcaln and skerge but she ranawya. she was now par of a bamdd with herfremds tthe ducks from mekico, borak obamamama, spongbob squre pant, and iNDAVer ZIM. LoOLOochn was wlking WitH super sugoi bowl Of soup. den OnE DIIrECtn walknG and Nock ovr s oup!NooooOOooOOOoOOOOOoKOOOOOOO9ooOok(KiKOpoo! "U Bakauwyeyduwmejq! u koak ocee my soop,, an no u wil DYYE!" spoo, loolochqn getted in her van and drivedto tehe wite hois. andther was OMaBA ther. "o andn maba i ned ur nelp!,sed looloocha." "oh u canothelp right now i amn busyndrinking cocaine" oBama said "oh BuT OBams i ned help wit oMe direction!" "aftee i drink cojaines" he said somlooLoochan waitd for hours and den broak Obama wasmdone. BUT It w as cocasbe and it TURN OVBama ibto a cat. "stpid cocane. it make e a nekp." sey obamaama. "okay well noe nekko wikk hlp us" saidnlooloochan. theb they wsnt to go seenohe direcyion and dey weremzombinea. zombie onedricetion askdd if they wanted to drinjed cocaine bht loloochab said "ni yiu hit soup you due now" so oboama neko and loloxhan getted GSOLEENE an porred ot on zonbe one dirextipm and lihted them on fire and the doed. "ey guys wana hav a party at my iggy_ i gotted sooper cool cocane fro de pRESISENT OF CANADA." ed imcader ZOm. "no dont dirk canada cocanei it turn ypu onto a neko" sed looloochan but we wikl gonpartee at ur igfy anywoy. somfhey all partynatn zIm siggy Ns jt was fun and so esu. sososososo desuuu. then ey All,mTURND INTO ANIMES DJAJAAJJAAAHHHHHH SO SCARY QHAT DI NOQ so the all cired and it wss scwry. so en rhey all drimk molk but itmwasnt milk IT WAS ZIM'z cym!OH NO QOW WHPULD U DO THISMTO UA YOU TRICKED USNso then zim LAZrrs andn zapd emnna bunch if timea untilmdyn wer nothimg but muck cujk kdk. SO THEY ALL DIEIEDED BC ZOM SHOOTED THME!

edet 1: new sentences anchanged a minor plot mpoint is now abot canadian govenment bc they r bad :) ~ogie-senpai


	2. CHOPTER 2: THE SCARY PART

**_LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!_**

_CHOPTER 2: THE SCARY PART_

WERE R WE SED LOOLOOCHAN "U DIED. UR NOT GOIN 2 HEVEN BC U DRINK COCQINE" SEDJESUS AD HE KIKED THEM OUT OG HEVWN. AMD THEN- SATEN WAS- AREEANA GRENDE!  
"Oh nOO EHAT DO YOU Wnt arianee grwna!" "isgakm bri nicki majaj and we shsll drink rhe coacime andmkill you allla

"oh mo plz dont" said barack obMs baut THRN THR FLYI KAWAIIPOTATOINVADEROOGIEHEARTFLUDDLESCHANLOVENEKOPINAPORA OF DESUNESS CAMR WND GOT INTO VERY DERIOUS FIGHTNWITH ARIEENANMGRANDERER AND NNICKI NFNAJj. And KIKL THRM! UT Then AreeAAMA GRANDEE GETTED- THE UKELELEEELE OFDOOM!"""""!  
deh ujelele eas so very svary it msde musical noised t;:hat sacred loolcohan and her fruenfs a lit.  
"WE SHOUKDM THROW THR COCANA ON GIT " saidnbrarack ot to kbama. so thry lostwned and they threw the woconcaine on the ujekekr. AND DEN TEH COCAKIANSDS DESROUDED DA UKEKEKEKE ''o NO U BABABABABKASA!.!?-'' say AREEANA GRUNDEWWD AND NIVJCKIA MINSHAJ. AND DEN DE POLEC  
COMED BUTT THEY WERENT RELY DE POLESCE THEY WAS THE SPACE POLEIXE ABBD THEY ARESED AREAMA GRAMDE. AND DEN TWH SPACE POLDDCE BRIMGED LOOLOOCHAN AN HER FRENDS BAK 2 LIFE YEY!


	3. CAPTOR 3: TEH LEGOLAND ADVENTURE

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongemspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!/span/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emCAPTOR 3: TEH LEGOLAND ADVENTURE/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"WOW WERE ALIVE'' SED LOOLOIHAN. 'ay wy r u liev agen i tot ik kill u'' sed zim ''o no wer siklk at zims hose'' so then the canada govenrment canadian govenrmentudatiwin cammed into hose and Nd dey tok zim away abnd makgine som maple surup bacon dongers ya ok yes. so LOOLOOCHAN SED ''LETS GO DRINJDH COCAUNE AT LEGOKAND.'' AND THEY GETTED IN OBAMAS FLYING CAR AN WENTED TO LEGILAN. YAAYAYAYAYAYAYYA ELGOLEND'!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"SO THEN THeye wen ri ans nit wad so jawaii dwsu and hen THEY DAW HASSRRY POTTERRRTT!bht thehde was onr thunf hafyr Portrr had the UKELELR OF DKOM!... "oh o" said loolochan "what are we fihbw dkkkjdooo?!" thr teyh all statted ti cry. a den HARIRRY PEKRR GETTED DE UKLDKSKS O DOCOXKSM AN mad musicy nidses wid da uekelele ok domommlm. it was ery sczrcy! so looloochn a obam cryd. and ddn sSPONVBOB SUREPANGS HADD DA GIANG PENIS SPACESBIP. AND SLONGBOB bloed up harryryry loter wid da pneis sepacesiop. ya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"then fheh all decudrc to ride the penis paceshio to busch hzrdens uH yay. but they krpt throwing up the cocIdaine ao theh coulf not go much sadness. so den spogebo sd ''let av a cocanke parte'' so dey gotted all de cocaine and ddinjed it nd it was gud, tehy gotted vefy hjgh. your not supoessed to driv penis slaceships wn ur high but omaba did it AnyWYz Nd tehy went tooo ndw ylrk citwee. ''wo wedre at new yourk' sed loolokchan so tey got lut of the penis lAcszhip and was in subwy statlon. 'ther i teh train,'' sed sponge blb:-). so tbeh gotted n th train. BUTT T WASS A MAGACL TREN DAT TAKED TEM Too anothjnr demenejson!?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"EDIET 3: canadien govnimint/p 


	4. chaper 4: de oter demention

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_chaper 4: de oter demention_

Ssoo dey was in thes other demesnitons and it was scraory! so loocolaoochan send "tis iss sharxy i no wan be heretr." an omababa was liek "mee to teher iss noo cocaines here.'so den spoegnbob wus like "o louuuk it de duks furm mekxixixico/1!" aND THE EDUEKS FRUM MEKIDIXIOCO WEAS HERE. 'WO WUY UR HERE?" SEYDD LOOLOOCHANANANA AND DE DUKS SED "WE R HERE BEUEUCOUSE WE GOEETTTED DON the traiain..'" "well hiow doh we geoet out of dis i wan my cocoaines." sed obamamamama. "i wsnt my cocoieuenes to." sed looloochon an splogebeb. and den DEH DUKS HAD COCOAINENENE!? WOW YU HAGE COCAIAHNEAAAAAAAAAmYA THE COCOQAINES AAAAAAAIAIAIIAIAIAIAIAIIIOOOOOOOOOP "ye w hav deh cocoainenenes." sed de eduks. so tey drank the cocaoainensss an it wwaus soooooo gguuuuuuddddddd. an desu. sosososososososososos desu. ya. "ok njw wut ho do we ge ou of due dimention." sed looloochan. "we us teh ukelelelel of dom." sed de duks. and DE DUKS HAD DEDH UKALELELEELE OF DOOMEME!OoOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! so speongbob totk the unekekekele of dommemem. an he made scary musicy noises wif it. ya. an de musicly noises scare the a lit but it ok beczuse they was out of diemesion! yasayayayayayyay! so dey was in new yourk sity agen and dey was walkin an dey saw store. and in sotre was... cocaines omg! so dye buyed de cocaines and drineked the cocaoinenes an itt wus so gud. ye. so den omabab getted beer and was liek "lets mix de ber an de cocoalanes.' th oters agred. and den, they mix deh bere an da ecpcoacianes an it was OMHBNGGGG SOOOOO GUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!111!11! so niw wut.'' sed looloochan. "we has idea lets ogo to de strutue of libertry." sed de duks. so tehy was gona goo too the stotue of loberyu.

edit 1one: aded a nwe senenece


	5. cpachter 5: THEY GO to the stotue of

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_cpachter 5: THEY GO to the stotue of luberty_

"ok lets go to de stotu of leueberity." sed looloochan. "o ya bby luts us mty somper awoesosmem lfyinyg car" sed obabababababa. "ok" sedd ebvertyone. so dey get in. obabama's fluing cart. yayayayayaaaaaaaaa. so dey getied to de stature of lobetio. "wo its beoutifu" sed spoenglobob. "ya i kno" sed looloochan "we think its hawt we wunt its babaies." sed de duks. so de duks made ababaies wifh the stotoue of lobebrity an the was pergnamt. "ok lets lcimb te stotu no" sed ombma. SO DEY CLIMPRED IT AND AT TE TOP WUS A NAKED GUY WO WUS WERING A FEDORUH. "who is" sed looloochan "i am de governememnt." sed FEDORUH GUY. "no iam the govoernmemt." sed obmama. "we must fit.' se de fedoruruh guy. so omamabaababa had a super inteneses figh wif teh foedora goy. and the foeodoro guy was liek "o no you cant win bc i am speshil." and omababa was all liek "wut" an de FEDORTAH GUY WAS LIKE 'I HAVE TEH HETEROCHROMIAS SO U HAV 2 FEL BED 4 ME" "ok" sed oabama. so de super speshul fegudorga guy use hes hetorochro,mia powers to fly awa. "wow whut an aweosmem peroson" sed looloolochan. "LETS DRINK THE COCAIAIANESESSSSS" SED SPLEONGEBEB. 'OKKKKKK' SEEEDYEYEYE EYERTYBRODY ELS. SO  
DEY GETTED EH COCOCNANANANANANA AN DRINKED IT AN IR WAS SO OOOOOOOOO GUHDDDDD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. so den omamamaba was leik "hey lets go to comic con" an evetyone was like "YAAAAAAAAAAA" so dey gettend in omababs flyibag car an goed to comic con yay. but at comic con ther wus a guy an dat guy had deh UEKEKKELEELELEEE OF DOEMEMEMEMEMEMMMMMM OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG HOW DIDIDID THEY WGET TEH UKLAELALELALAL OF ODODODOOOM?/?/ I TOTHTHT WER DESTORYED IT!


	6. cpachter 6: comic con

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_cpachter 6: comic con_

AAAAAAAAAAA. Y DO DEY HAV DA UEKEKEKELELELELELELEL OF DOORKRMEMEMEMMEEME OMGKGKGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! so de guy wif fteh ukwelelele of domemem made musicy noises wif it and it scare looloochan an her friends a lit so they cry. but denn ZIM WUS DERE OMG. "xim wut r u do here.' sey omamba, 'i toht u wus ded now" and den zom was al like "haha U BAKAS" an everyone was like "o no" and den zim steeled teH UKEKELELELLELELELELLELEELLE OF DOMEMEMMEM! 'I AM DEH NEW OFVERLORD OF COMIC CON HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" SED ZIM. AN HE MADE MUSICY NOISES WITH IT AN IT SCARE LOOOLOOCLAN AN FRIENDS A LIT SO THEY CRY. "NO WE WONT LET TES HAPEN" SED DEH DUKS. SO TEY TURN THEMSELF INTO COCOAINES AND FLY TO THE EUEKEKEKKELELELELE OF DOEMEMEMEMEMEM AN DESTROY IT. "OMG YAY" sed looloochan and den de of CANADIAN GOVENRMENT peopl,e came an tok zim agen and dey amnesiaed eveyone exept lolochan an her fronsd. "we sold act them wy ther dum baka cococoane turms peopl into neko" ask obama so obama goes to deh peioople and is all lik "y does ur cocoane du dat' an den dey replyd "becus stephen ananicz told us to" and den omabab was al like "what" and dthen they try to amnesia obama but HE IS OBAMA SO THE AMNESIA NOT WORK ON OBAMA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! so dey left. and den lolochan sed "we hav to find stephen ananicz it is the olny way we can make obama not a neko" and everyone else was all like "ya" so dey left comic con and decicided to star loking for stephen ananicz.

_( imdb(DOTCOM)/name/nm2282744 dis is who stephen ananicz is so no ask!11!)_


	7. CHOPETER 7: de areport

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_CHOPETER 7: de areport_

'OK W HAV 2 LUK R4 STEPHEN ANANICZ'' sey loloochan. 'okk'' sed omamba "'okkoko' sey da duks frum mekxixo" so dey wenett toh goe geet de stephen ananicz but they go to stopre on due wagy ya. an dad th sotre uyy ther WAS COCAINES AN BEER AN WEEEEFD O YAAAAAAAAAA SO DEY GETETED DE COCAINESEESSS AN DE WERREED AN EDE BERER AN DEY MIZ TOGRTHER AN GETEND FRUBNK AN HIGHH.O YAAA 520 BLAEZ IT!1!1! ANn ded den the neked fedurhuh guy wus dere. an de nekifd feduruh guy was al lik "i wil us the heterochromias to sho u wer stephen ananicz is;' an omaba an lolochan an de duks an spengebeb was lik 'ok'' so de fedouruh guy taked of fedoruh an was BALD UNDEER FEDUDORA OMFFGBHGGGGGGGGG BALLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!1! and den use the heterochromias poweers kjkukd tp SHO DEM WER STEPEPHEN ANANICZ WUS OMGGGGFGG YAAAA YKAKK YAAA WEE FOND STEPEPHEN ANONICZ UYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!1! stepehen aanicicz kekeke wus in bredenton flolida wer h was bornded (omg red his imdb thing it sey h was bor in brednenton floriduh) so den omaba was lik "w hav 2 go to brandenten flroritda an fin staephen ananaanciiz"' ';;;.ok..p;' sey slongbob 'okk'' sey lolochan '"ok' sed de duks. 'ill pay 4 u arlplan tecket.' sed de BALKDDDDD neked fedourah gy 'no ur a bald person we dunt wutn ur moneys.' sed lololochan. so dey go to teh areport rjrjrj. AND IN THE AIRPOSYT WAS DE NAEKED BALDDDD FFEDOORUH PERSON 'omg lev us alon' sed lolochan 'ya;" se splongbeb. 'ok s." sed tdeh neked feuduorah person wo wus. "o ya does r awaesom.' sed lolochjan. and den de neked fedodrah nipel gy sed 'kthxby' an fly away fif de aheterochromia powers. so den omaba by palen ticke. an dey get on plane. 'we gon fin stephen ananicz" sed looloochan and everyone eldse aaa was lik 'AW YEH WE AR! JJj!1!"'


	8. cerecter profles

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_cerecter profles:_

ok ai kno i alredy wirtied some of de stor. but I FOGRETTED TO WRIT THES SO HAV DHEM NOWO!1!

* * *

_looloochan:_

lolochanana is i kawiaaii neko worier ca. she is loner tat udsed 2 b BLUDCLAN ZOMGGGGG! loooloochan isn a pink neko wif kawaiheeheh blu strips. sh has beutofiriul raininnincbow colpoered emo heir. Ya loolohjchan is sjuoepoeer kwoaiaiaiiai.

* * *

_omamab:_

omBABABAB is deh president orf amarica. Ehe liks 2 do de drugs. Omabababa get turn INTO KAWAIAIIAI NEKO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEKEIWOEWEOEOEOWOPPAP/POOO!

* * *

_DE DUKS FRIOM MEKXIXIXICO:_

dthen duks form mekicoo ar duks. an dey ar all fromm mexixixixixoxo. ya. Tdey ar very gud musicicians. And deY AHAVE DE KAWAIAIAIAIAI POWERSS OF NAMGIC OMGGGGGGGGGFOFOTOOTPERPIEWIWOEPEPSPSLSIEOFEFIOFE0OFOFEIOFEIOFEOIIOOiI!

* * *

_spengbab spqrppandts:_

ya he gud at fly pnesis speccship tbats rly al he dos.

* * *

_Inaodrer ziem:_

ZOMG SO EVILEOLEKLEOEOEEOEOK HE KILLDED LILOOLOCHAN AN OMABA AND DDE DUKS AAAAAAAAAA HWO CUDLDL HE EDO THAY SO EVIELELLE!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! don't worey they com bap'ck to lif xXDDDDDDD LOL

* * *

_D3 nekend3 bald feduoroh man:_

rr the neked balld feodora man is neded an bald an haas fedora. ise brony. as de heterochromias powers wow. one ey is purpl. DE oOTHERtherrr one is pink. lololool XDD DBRONIES XDDDD


	9. copehcter 8: they goinge too bradoeinton

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_CPACHTER 8: they goinge too braodeinton flroida_

(ANE: sorey 4 thee leakce of uopeiodeates!)

ok soe diey was oene the pelaien! "yey yo we landeder tirn brjAOISNDEDNTO NFLORIDSEA" sende the enaonouncher hguy! "finiehse iur cocoane!" soosooo :LOOOOOLOOCHANE IDFIEIJNGINSHIFED THE COCOAINE! and she hgeted rely laopnene lanifendededede in the3huah bradoetiont floritedaA! theyre geted ofe of the poaiene ! yta. CUJK KDK. threy getedew ofre the paleine. "wat noew jidrsgiJIJIJIDEJIEJIEJIIGEJEGIJIT*$**$*$*$*$*$*$*RUEUI*u48r4u84ur8UR*" sdee omabea. and it wwas... SEPRTEHEHN ANIANICZ! we muST FITE!" sede loLOOOCHAN!1111111111!11!


	10. A MESAGE TOO THE MEAN EFMALER!

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongA MESAGE TOO THE MEAN EFMALER!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"HOWE I S MY STROY RA CI ST? LIKE IM OK UF U THINK ITSE BAD/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"U DONT NEEDE TO APERIRCISATE MY STRLY OF WITIHGING OR UDNERENSTANT/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"THE AIRTISTIC STATRNMENT IM MAKINGE WIF TDIS SHTOERY BUTT DONT JSUT MAKE/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"UPE RIFICILOUS DTIJIGH LIKE THEAT? HOW EIS LOOLCOOCHAN EVENE/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"REMORTELY RACISTE IN AN WAY? IM ACTUA TLLY A RE A LL Y/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"NIC E TIOLETRNT PERSONE INRLEA LIKFE? UR PROBELEY TEH REEACITID/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"ONE, I BE TU R A SE XIST ETUMBLRE F AMENIST ARNE T U?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"J=FUEE U FOR RUINGIE THE FNEIMINST MOVEMNET ! ITSE ESUPOSED/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"TOO BE ACBUT EQURI ALITY NORT THIS WTTF IS RBTHINS?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"SORTP WIHINING ABOU TU STUPDIE STOERIES ON THE ITNENRENT ((YEES I AMDIT/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"LOLOCHAN IS SURUPID ITS A ASOTORY ABOT A WARIOR CAT AN OMABA FITIN T NG FO NANAC NA /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"WHC IS LED BY STEPHE ANANXCIX WHY WOLDEN T IT BE?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"IS A COMEBEDY?)) AN F GO GET A LIFE GO FOCU ES ON/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"R EA L AC TUA LE RECIASISM T HSI IS NO T RA CI IS ME?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"HO COCA I N IS/?/?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"H R CIANE/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"RA CI ST G LIF E .../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"~OOGIE-SNEPAI/p 


	11. COPTER 9: THE FINEL BATTLE

**COPTER 9: THE FINEL BATTLE**

"sephen ananzic! u wil due now!" seddedede lolocennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. "HAHAHAHAHA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO U WONfT KELE MIE! IM IMORETLE" SED SPEHTINGH ANANANZI.

"WAT' SED OMABA. "lol im acutely the reel PRESINDENT001 OF CANADIEA! even tho im the leder of the CANAUDA!11!" sed stepHEN ANANICZ. "lol we donte care" se lOCOOCOLHCAN AN HR R

F R IE NDES. "TURN OMEBA BAKR TOO HUNAN NOW HEE DONT WNANA BE A NEKO ANYMOREEHA!" iushdiuihiHSIUFUHIUWEBHIWUBGBYUGBWUGWBEJGWHGWUIGUGEHUGHUEGHUEGHUEUHEHU

NOTE TODYAYR" SED STHIENIEPBEN ANANZNAINZ and heE SHOOTED THE WIF LAZERESEES BC WAAS AAAAAAAAAA! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO

CAMME D A VO IC E! IRT WA ES...

...

...

...

...

.IENA S NUFD H E WAS DIRIVING ETH PENIENS SPACAEHCIOP! 'zime hwi did u get ot of CANADA lol' aeksd sephen ananana. '_+)I(*))000

[cCANADA sed ZIM! nsinonIOHIIOfuihdhueuguiuhhehie "OK LES FIGHEHGT!' lOOLOO00CHan PR EP P AR ED TOO FITE. ande thene ... zime and

the duckes rreojm meixiaisco was dirtvign ohe penensn spacheNCHOP . "HO DID U GE T U PT H UEHTER?" askeeeeed LOOELOOCHNE. "wer duekes rember/?

akeedededd se the udks'. "wele wy ur UP THE R?"' eaKESY LOOKLOOCHANW! "wERE GONA CEARSHT HE SPACHEINP

INTO GJU9U9ER9EUR8U485T69696969696969696 S TIEJPHEN ANANANZINGS!" sed ZIme! "BUTTEE... UL WIL EDIE D!"

SED LOLOCHAN "ALE ZSO ? ZI M? I TOT U AWS EVE L?" "iv e a lw ay s be BE SR SI D E LOEOCOLOCHNA" sed ZIem. "k guyes. it tiME

FI RO TO MAK EIU T HE SA C ER IF I CESE!" sed ZIEM a TE SHE EYEYES as THE PENENEIS SHEPACISHIIP CRAEHSED INTPO

CANAIDA PRESIDINET AKA STEPHEN ANANICZ. ther baw s a bagi espolosion. omaba was n o LON NE KO! SePHEN ANANSIZ wA S DED!

" i guese thi es i s th e hapey endigne/?" ask LooLoochan... cryinefhgrurgg. hER BES FRIENDESE THE DUCKES FROM MEKICO A ND A LS O I ER ZIM

W A S DIED? "t he s tory e I SNT OV E RY ET looLOOChan. it neVER overe." aseYE SD OMABA.! "yer RIGHER." saed LoocLOochane.

"her wan soME coco aneE?" SeYAED OMABEA! "yas u SUHE R E !" sigHERD LEOLOCHANCHNE. HUHuheiw3yrihIGFEIFGIY&amp;EGF&amp;GEF&amp;GF&amp;EGFGEG&amp;F]

The YE D RIGNEK RI DHE TO COCOAIN OOD. THE Y G ETTTE D M ANY HGIHE. thEY GET OMABESA FLIGYNG CA TH E Y DIRVE D T OO T EH W

ITHE HIOUS.E "soe... no W WAT?" askE loolochAN/? "now/ we go to LEOGOLAND." seyed OMABA.

_(AN : D IE s I NSNT RLTY THE LAS E CHAPER! LOL)_

_EDITE 2: i finishe replcing a mineor plot point of first few chopeters wit canada version bc i think it finier :::: ogiesenapo~_


	12. lolochan chaper 11 - legolane

lolochan chaper 11 - legolane

okE so LOLOOOCHAN waSS inhTHE car wiTHF HE oMBAUEM u8ru39r3u4u9393uj4932ue9wr - SHe WAAS reley upsent!2!1 wsh3 was sitle stad bceuse zim an da duks frum mexici was ded. at ,leeets th3ir drhts SWeRs HeirOIC thOUGH THe U DWILL bCDeE REMemBEREDEINGN FORe ALLR OF HuirSTROTY bcE DEY sSVRED thdE WOrldke FDrutm StEPHEIN_aNSCICSZ aKAPRESODINENT OF CANADA1. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...94iuo90RU)(EWFUw08rua0EWR03Q4U0TY8039Y834Y9Y998YY89Y89Y899Y8Y9Y98Y98Y98Y89Y99Y89898YY89Y8998Y s"so dey wAass atleogolande" ... "ikt wirlwe BceE oKE loLOCHAN" sed oMABA. "CHave FUne AWIF eME at LEgiOLANd ... its WAt SEYSD DTHEY WOdulE HEave cujk kdk WanTHEd."'"'' sed Omababa. "ua OKe i FUegss iw iLEE trYE too hav a FUn.." but tdhen its wAS a ENEMEMY...SCOURGKE! "sOCURED!" sede lOLOCHAB . "im AKC band AI WIle GEIT mYN REVENGEEEess" seD DScKErge. "ejiJIEHJTIHUHRGH NO I LEFTE BLUDCLANE and THE FOrsET and EdA WEREIOR CATZS FoR A RESOZSN! Im HAPEYER bEING a KITEYPERT my ownere omaba is HR BEST HE IS BWATER LEder Daun U ScuRKge"" "U WiLL DUE NOWE!" cujceh jcSed ScouREGW!11111111111111111111111111111111111111!... iiiiiii (ANnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn: LolochANE is a KieteYPET oaMABA is heRE owner but she can tok lick 20legs hcnecuase she ahs make magiECEAL PROPHEITY BY sTarCLAE.n.)


	13. CHAPRER 10 : scougr an lolochen fite

CHAPRER 10 : scougr an lolochen fite

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppjppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

sCOLERGE was GETING E rediAYTY too dEGIEDOhihFFT lOLOCHQNE! "ic nacat laet tdis hapenre" .. tsed LOLCQUAHn cicjk kdk so but DAND DNEDn THEN ...'SCIUERGE GETED DHE UKEKELELELLlE OF DUEMEMEOMOMD OOOMD OOOM ...! 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaa how dis haenEPNRD"? ased lolCOANE so SkeRG getTErd The UEKLELE OF DOME and made musicy noise with it it sAcred loolochan and omaba a lit. cujk kdk. but then ScoURGE rwas refelald a sCHOCKING sECERT... he WAS ReALLY THE NAKED BALD FEDOrA HETORocOHAMORA MAN!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 'i HATE HETEROC HROMA peoPLE!" SWDE LIOOOKLLOOCHAN AND den she...was gcalled to STARCALN and See was GIeven A PROPEHEY! she must do a genocided of all tde heTROECHROMOA pePLEs. but iT ok bc starcalk is cat jeusu an jeusu is AWLEYes RITE. :)))))

so den LOLOCHAN skiLEED scredge aka the FEDOMEA MAn and she ada dfun DAy at 8uw93ir93ur93u LEOGONALD wif ey drinjed a mixutre of beer an wede an cocoane. an geted many frunk and deighe. yayayayayayayayayaya


	14. cHAPRTO 12: it begi

**cHAPRTO 12: it begi**

((ahters nbote::: owoWOOWO im updsting a leot aniret i !? lawso sorey 4 nit upfadTNG MY OTHeirh SRTOrRES BUTT ni WanTE too FiniSHE LOLocJHAN befoRE FinsiHNG THemE btw LoLOVJSHAN WIllE BE 69 chAPERS LONG))'

sO LOLEOCHAN GETTED Tjhe MESage form StrACLAN and she nknew bthen tha she mustt do a genocIED of all HETEROCHROMIA.. soo she begi... "leET THE HOLY GENOCIED BEIGNE" sed lOlOCJHANE BAirtu THEn THSEH hzuh*WEre90 JUIK CHUJK CUJK KNDNkkkkkk... but friest she hadd too go talke too ombaBA! ((oothers note;e:: dis chaper hapens atrfer she is at legonLAND with ObamE...))  
oso she gete din herr van an driveed to yrte wite hose. omaba was drignking the cocoaine~! BUT ITT WAS BAD COCOANE ((ather not: no it not form the spc again omaba leatned his leson abt steeling cocoane from teh)) anAD OMABA GETTED THE DESALDIEST DIESEAAAAAA...TUBERCULOSIS. "noonooo omABA! whoo did dits too youEE?E?E ?" aksed lOLOcoHANe?/?/ "it it was.e...nAGISA FROM THE sWIMING ANIEMN...  
sede omabe "GAS:PE" gqa[psped loolOOhcUINNN!


	15. CHAporp 13: an usnsespecutded surpese!

**CHAporp 13: an usnsespecutded surpese!**

loklcochan wass wvery sad.e... "OH NO OH NO OH NO WHY IS ALL MY FRIENDS DIEDED OH NO OH NO SO SCARY WHAT DID DO DID NOW? OH NO" seD LOOLCCHAON!11111111111! "IM OT DED YET" sedD OmbaABA. "o rite" sed LOocoLAH!N ! ie9ai9du9guu9gwwhg!11 "ooloochab... iloveu.'" sieD OINGBOBO. "GaPS!" gapsed LOCOLAHN D'dEDN... THEnjd... OMABE... DIEDED. "OMABSA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" CRIEDE lOOOCLAOHN SHE wasS SO SAde.. "wAt do nwo'..."? askede lOcochAN/.. "al my firenda ss are DED! de dueks furm mexkkxo, incadoer zom... OMABA... and s pognebob joinred the army and wente too irak to fite de terorost.s." 'IM SO CLOENLY" sed OLOLOCHANCH... but sden she mememebered!1111111 shehad to do the gencoide! FOR STARCLAN!111111111111111111111111111 sheE WOLD KIL ALL THE PEPLE Wiff HEterOCHROMIA!1111111111111 AND DEN MABYE STATCLAN WOLD HELPE HER RESURCET OMABA AND DE DUKS AND ICNVAODOER ZIME!11111111! "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYAYAY I WOLE DO DODAHT!1!" SED LOCLOOAHXNNN!1111111111111


	16. chatep 14: lOOLOOCHAN BEGINS THE HOLY GE

**chatep 14: lOOLOOCHAN BEGINS THE HOLY GENOCIDE**

OKE SO LOLCOHAN sdeciddddddddd "wat do I do No? hoW DO DO id DO HDHE RHEGENOCIDE?"" askeE LoclOOchanE./ "il wil help u" seD A VOIC. "wo is U?" aksed LOCLOHAN?/ "i am fiersttar. i usde too be ledder of tundercaln but den skerge aka the fedora heterochromia man you killed took overe thundeecla and den,,, i ran awa an gav up aleo rodney andeoresn an dgattherth morgen destord all tunderlcan but skerg sexpaded and u keiled him at legiland. im am de last worrier cat." "im remembr u! i fote u wen i was a bludclan cat! im sotey 4 hruting u den!" sedE LOCOoCHAN "it ok" Sedd FIREESTsar. "im HATte THE sHETEROCHROMIC SCUM tOO leTS KeilL AL OF rTHEM" sedD FIREStAr. "YAYAYAA OK!" sED LoclOCOHNA! soOOOOOOOOO... FirweRSTAR AND lOOCLOOCHAN WAS GHTE FRIENDHIP!P! "efore we staART FGENOCID"lets get OME COCAOINE" sed Locohan!1 "YA I OLVE COCOANE' Sed Firenestar. Ssooooo loochanc nand cFIRERStAR geted losts of cocaind at the storee and DRANKE THEmmmm sOO GOOD DRINJE THE COCOANE AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYYAYAY WAss GUD theyD GETED MANey HIGHEeee


	17. HOCUPTER 15: LOOLOOCHAN Goeswsa the CRA

**HOCUPTER 15: LOOLOOCHAN Goeswsa the CRAzxeE**

OKEEY so loloouchan was wakkling dowem teh rod to strat a HORLREYQ# GENocide OHO0 NONHGNOGOH SHE SWW A HETeererochromia prresom. OH NOOOOOOOOONONONHONONOJHOHONOHOOONO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 'fiertsartw! what due?' 'must kiel' sed friestat, ok sed loolucanh. shi fond chair from lawn AND BEAT HETRTERUCHROMIC 2 DEBTHHHHHHH! 'HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHQSUHSHUHuhuisahe' SCRECKED looloochann. 'le3ts wkill moooooeemre!' 'sur' sad frinstr. so Theyewe K9iewoe LLLED ALLL tehwrsrejhgrbher so she kielled al the hetarechroms in town :) ' noot enyof!' screeemed lookoochnnna. friestra sed 'yee due tahte" ten sol frum sole etre cam eneawr4w loolookann. 'heey looloohcnanfweas I HATE HEEYTR#Eaheteroooo dqerWchomics toooooo b friend now.' 'ok' sed eloochan so9 S Odshe kills hetro chromia ppls with sol a firserts! ut one fite bak. 'oh no' oolorchan sed. htereochom sed, ; i potato. imainvadeer poootoaod, and yu killedce hetereeoechromic plwepw. I AMNMAED HETRETREOCHOROMIAS!' 'no i kileklwe u frist' looluchan' THEYTYS FITRES AND POATATO KILLEED SOUL ;'ohohhoohonohonkhonkohnkhokhokohhnmnhommhnohnhon' looldoeechan friend firestrat. 'KILLL" lolfoloochqan saed ANGRYYYY. but potaato esaped! 'WELLL REVENGED FOR SEAD FRIENDS

POTAToror POV

stoopdod loolfochan! kell ZImz HE IS SSMAH BREUTHER HBWurhfrehgvuhuihUhuHUIH8w84w88888furfe i wqwi lll killl herrrrrrr

Loloollchan POV

willle KIlele PoTtaatoooo


	18. Captere 16: loolocoanch and invoder poto

**Captere 16: loolocoanch and invoder pototo BATLEEE**

LoolcoEHNAN POV:

I meIUST KielE POTOTOOOO! Squed "looclooCNSN;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;nubelbUDBELFlivfufwreugguieiefggiuweugfwegtgwredigweuif sOOO LOCOHAN AND FIRERSTREA wEnetr too vdiset POTATOE. ToOO KILE TJHE EVILe IRKEN INVAodER PotgoOTOo an AVneGE SOLE! so deyY wrent tO HER... Pototo wasS ძწ ფიაკნ! ფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფფ! ძწ ძპუ აუეეუვ წგე პუკ ძწჯკვ ფივ ეპუი ეპუკუ ჯფძ ფ თშაპექქქქქქდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდდძძძძძშთწძზასუთშპნკ%ურიგრეოტნკვრწპწთრშწთრშწთვრშწთთავწრწშწძწრძშვრაწძშრა ძწ ვუი ეპუნ თშეუვ ფივ ლწწწლწყპფი ოშლლუვ ზწეფეწ ნფნფნფნფნფნფნფნფნნფნნ111111111111111111111111111111!


	19. chaPEREP 17 the fithe

**chaPEREP 17;;; the fithe**

]jsikkoprs(UE(E OPKE SO LOOCLOUAHENCN AND INCASOEROEO POTROOTOOO WAS FITTING! AND DE NBENE NBBijh iwsherOE(*9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 POTOOTOOE GETTEND OTT A SORD!11111111111 OHOHOHOOHOH OHN HO NPOO OHNONONONONONON WOATR DO ONOW:?/ aosouiwhowae890 yr08we08yw8402 AND DEN LOOOLOCHANBC GEYTTENDED OUTE A SORED AOSOEL. OIOOOA UAAAA SO EDY HAD SORED FITE NAIKJDNEI ENIORIOH AN WASrR euiwelyuhei Rleyu fuhguisoueiwoeuiowueo goodl….. SO DJEN LOOLOCOABHCNAN waSIOEOIOIOIOIop KILED pototo. She vcuterd of eeher hede 3iwifh . jYSYAYAYAYYAAYAYA. "This world has been purged of yet another worthless heterochromic. Hail StarClan." SED LOOLCOOCHAN. And DEN hehe an d FIRESORO wneT too OMABAS FOONERL it wsSdd sad they vcried a lit but tden ther wes fre cocsine at de foonermal so it was sokey.


	20. Chiopope 18: LOLOcHAn KILES MORE HERTERO

**Chiopope 18: LOLOcHAn KILES MORE HERTEROCHROMIAS**

Okle so den omaba was de ded, der . .. a newe persidnednt of AMRMEMICA. iT WASs… RODNEY ANDERSON, FROM THE TEXAS HOUSE OF REPRESENTATVEIS. And jhthe VIDOWE VIDW VICE PERISDENDTN.. Was….. uhoi8hqrew890808908888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 HIS BOY GRTRFGNEND FBOTY BOY FIRHEND…. GARENTH MORGAN FROEM NEW ZEALINAD. AndDDDDDDDD….. GARTEHM ADE A LAW DAT ALL DE FERAL CATZ HAD 2 BE KILLDED! OH NOJJOJHOPWIEJI OH NO! so LooCOOLAN WAS LICK and also FIERSTRA "we msut protect othjhe our ppzeaEOEPLE.A" seade them. Ok resoe tdfey was lick" we" neeredef too kilr hamrtehrm hgarther haryhr hgareth omroGTONA …/ so dedy did thiey did… and edneutrh AMAMRICIREA WSASS SAVEDDED_ (AUTHERERS NOTT: in this storye gareth morgan was heterochromic so his murder was okay because heterochromics are subhuman pieces of filth)_


	21. cPAPP 19: FIReSTAErS ADVIDE

**cPAPP 19: FIReSTAErS ADVIDE**

lololochan waS sOO SDE bceos remberd dat oMABA HER TUor LOVV was

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo"""""" EDe LOLCOJHAN... er8reu8*(HUHGEGUHGSsgsG

do DEN LOOCLAHN ernt toO GO TLakE TOO frEASTAR.. ./ 'girerstar im sad."' '''''''' seDO looOOLOOOOCHNA.

"Let the sadness fill you from within. Let it take over your mind, consume every thought. Let the sadness boil up inside of you until it becomes anger, and then take that anger out upon the filthy heterochromics, every single one of them."

sAUED FRENSTARe... "oK!"!11111111111!# !' sed LOCLOOHANC... so she did da.t... aND MENY WEEK DAYSe LETER... sHE WAS THE ANGe.r... YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY

"IM SO ANGETTY GRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR" seeYED looOOLOOCH!N!

jhwo9HGuiihuiHIHSUIWHIFUHIFUHWFIWFHIREUIHHUIHihu So Den LOOLOOCHAN RFECIDevdd... A VISIOEN FROM STARCALK!111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Looloochan, our faithful servant. Are you prepared to recieve your nine lives?"


	22. chOPEO 20: 9 livs off lOOLOOCHnA

**chOPEO 20: 9 livs off lOOLOOCHnA**

_(AN: WOAH 222!111111111111 jfISwijowoeho 20 CHapERS! AMAzING!1"))_

iT WAS... BLOESTAR!111111111111111111111111 "wow! bluestare! firstar tolde me all BAOUT U!"!"!1'"" seED LOOLOOCHAN.

"I GIAVE U THE LIFF OF KAWAIINES. USE IRT WELL 2 DEFEA thE JHETEROCHROMIS.'""" anD DEN LOOLOOcHANe

GEtrtED thE LIFF. "thANkS BOOSTRAE'' SeD LOOLOCHANE, nad dthen ther was new vatc waLKD iNTO STARCLNA... JEYFETTHER..

"wo! jerfetther!" sEDE looooOOOLCOAHN... "i giFV u the liFF Of EMOneSS . US IT WELL." SEEd

JEFEHTr. "SoOOOoeN den LOOCOAHN SAWD ANoHER CART~~~!11111111111111 WOWOWOWO!11 "it ASHFURE!111111111111"

sWEd LOOCLOAHCN. soO den ASKHFUR waS lICK "tIs si te lif of SUGOiI. uis it 2 leed ur frends wirF HONOR" sED ASHUFR and dEL LOOCOAHn

GETDED THE IFF.. so she gettded more liff from otheE CaRS but THEY NOT IMPOR DuN TWANT TO WRIT THEM IM TRIED...

OK SO DEN?.? LooLOOOCHAN WASS IN SYARCLAN AN ALL THE OTHEE CATS AWAS GONE "wER U GUYZ GONG?" AsKED LOOLochan.E?

?/? SUDDNLE!111111111111111111111111111 bLUD WAS ERRYWEHR!11111111 "Wat DIS ?" asKE LOOLCHAN.

aND DEN DER WAS A VOIC... "Looloochan. Step into the pool of blood, and prepare for your destiny." SO SHE DID... andD DNE THE

BLUD SUREONDED HER AND DEHN SHE WAS cHANGEDDDD EDEDE!11111111111 T R ANsFORMATIo!n!111111111

jhewuioIBIUGHISHGDUHGIHG LoolOOCLAJHN WADS NOW HAD HUGE GIANET SPRAKLING WINGS AND 3 TIALS~! "Looloochan. This is your

final form. Use it well." SED DTE VOICE "OMG TANK U!111111111" SEED LOOLOOCHAN!1111111111 anD DEN she wocK up FROM TE VISON.

"R U ARRIGHT?/" AskED FIreSTRO./... "GASP!"! LOOCLOooAHCN U GETDE deiffRENT.!"!" sed FIrsRTA. "yA!" seD LOOLOOCHA N AND

DEN LITNGING CAMMeeD FroME :? HER PAWS...ssssssss jukcik ckicj cjuks cujk kfk kidk kdk

_(AN: WoOO! TAT WAsS A LOngE CHAPER!)))))))_


	23. chopr 21: loloochan's powers trneng

**chopr 21: loloochan's powers trneng**

_(AN: hi giuyS iT s M99EEEEE OOGieSTNPENi! 1!1 1w2q2 # jukck jjk. sory bt the inctativorRY!'' buTH HE NEW EPCPoEHER!1i99))_

loolocoHAN GAPSPED! i hAviNG... lignting powers !? so sje saw a herrotorocohormic walEKIGN E0DOEWN rhTE RODE WeRR THE WaSS SKTHANDOING aniDdded shE shootled ligthing a t the heorotorochomic an the DEID...WOJiorqjiorwh0g8hwe8hwe98ghw!1!1 "WOWOWOOOEOoOEOOWOWOWOW!" sED fiRIRESTRAE "thaST WasS DOO COoL GOOGLD jOB LOLOCHAN!1!11!" "wo! u rly than so ?" sde loolocohan! "now. remmber wa i s ed abt yor angre. get anrgy." ed LOFIRiERSTRA. "ok" sed LOOLCOOAHn. nbut how waodlD SHe E 999999 gtE anGHY yoo canT JUSTr MRmakE soELF ENGRY? the... she thing eo f OMBABA! "omABBAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WY YYdID U DIEDED?E?E?E##(((((((((()" SCREEMEMD LOLOCHAN hEr LIffe wes soo UrunFAIR! "AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" SCREMemDUe*Uu( loOooloochan.. WNAD DEN LAZERES CAM FROM ER EYESZ AN SHE ALSO MADE A TSUNEMI HAPEN IN ANED AN ERTHGRQUETK AN W AVOLCONAO AT THD HSAME TmeEMMemm!m!M1Mm! "wow mpresiv" se dfierestar. "anfger is the kew to unlociking ur fule powe.r .. when u uss it proprly the yo wil be morst powertfol cat ever an kile all the hetorocohromics and the starcalk an the you wreward is al ur fireds ar aliev agen!" sed friestar. "thNAKS FORIRSTAR!" sed LOOLcoOAHn. "i wanrT TOo kIll AL THE DEHRETEORCHOMICS NOWW!1!" hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh saiD lOOOLOOCHANu 49348t04rg0e9rgu0wefuj0!UOH!O!HO!H!H!HU!HUHU!HUH.. "gratre . it it stehme tio ebgien ur jeriny." sed firestrat. "ya!" seed loolOOCHAN1(!U(!U(!U(! soooo... now dey begine ther qwerst to kile all the herotrochomisc an brigne lolochans frends bake o222 lif !


	24. cpoper 22: lolochan mets a new frends

**LOOLOOCHANS KAWAII ADVCENTURE**  
cpoper 22: lolochan mets a new frends

loOOLOOChan nisufhr dand and firseytTAR wAS wALkKiNG IN THE PArK. "fhey DrfRiestra!" \  
sED LOOCLOOCHAnb. "Do U WAnANA GO Get AsoME COCOAINS?""" "yeA!"!"!"!" seDDjrireihir  
greopig o FIRESTRa.. wsoooooOOOo theyuD WALKE TOEROGH THWE PARTK AnDD DEN THE  
FONFNFNFNRfEdf a COCOAnE SELLErs. "hi my namr is fines an dis is my rbother firb were gona siel u som cocanes"  
"o YAYA!" sed LOOLOcHNA. an den a new perosn walk ps to thwem. "heelo my name is senela gomoz an i wana by som cocoloeS !"  
"wo! alot of peopl wantt oto by cocianes! !1!quh3wr98hr89qeryh89weyhr " SED LocooOLOCbagbdbcb, so den fnens an forb  
agebed the the . and DEN FIRESTOR GreTED An IDIDEA! "he finer an forp an slelela goLMOS do u wana treovbel with us? wwere giana kil SLL The HETORIGICOMAUICS!"  
"oK! """ sed ifnesa adn foerb an snenela gomez ! ! 2 1q3 r8wesiry  
soo they had noew friensd an eruything waS GUD! THE THEY CqanN cKILL THE HEROTOTOCHROMICS!1111111!11!  
w4ei9r94e0u9iw4et90ut9w0ute90weut0w9ueurwurw0utw09utw90ut0wut9ew09ut90wuweywe89wtywiowet4eweee  
and the the tem was alwking an the se poster! for new elecotion for prosisedt becos rodne andoson was DED.  
anD DEN THE LOOOK AT POSTER AN DE SEE... HETROCHORMI CWAS RUNING FOR OPRESIDNENT!? NO MUST BE STOP!  
OMBABA WOLD NOT HAV WNATED HIS CONTRY TO GO TO A FILTHY HEROCOHROMIC!1!11! loolocohan said...  
"christen waston chndler... new nenenmy must kil b4 being prsodident mUST LIKILL CHIRS FCHAN!~~~!O90!IO!" seD LOOLCHAN


	25. CHapRWTR 23: LOLOCHAN AN HER FRENDS GO T

**LOOloocHANS KAWAII ADVENTURE**  
_CHapRWTR 23: LOLOCHAN AN HER FRENDS GO TOO WAITE HOUSE!_

lolochan an her friejnds were on ther way to waiGHT HOUSE TO kILL CHRISTN WESTOP DCHANDLR befor the fiLTHY HETEROCHRMOCIc ca nN BECOM PORSSIDNET.  
iu9du9uwesg0eug09ugutg0weug9gew9eu .uuu90qwu8909903 UEiowwwUIREWHTUIWHETUIWHEIUWHETIUWHEUWHETIUWHTWUTH  
anD DHEN LOLOCHAN GETED A CAL OMN JER SELL PHONE! IT WOS FROM SPONGEBOB! "helo spongbob! ithas ben so long sinc we saw eochother!"  
sed lOOLOOCHAN "atcually thwet is why im caling u... lolochan i have kiLL AL THE TERORISTS and im am coMING HOME FORM IRAK!" swed sopongebob seorpants!1!  
loocloochan!U! sed! "WOWwowowoo! im so eXISTED TOO SEE U SPONGBLOB!" sWEELD LOOOLOCHAN. "after after we KILL CHRIS CHAN we wil come puCK u up form the aropORt and we go to LEGOLAND!"  
and den spojgnbebob WEAS LIKC "OK" AND EN HE HANGED UP AN THE THE WSA AT THE WITE HOSE! !121212193!((!(!*(~*(~*!(*(!*(!*(!*  
"beofore we kile christchan.. we must pROFES OUR FAITHE TO STARCLANK!"!"" sed LoolOLOOVHAN!  
"I confirm my faith in the power of our warrior ancestors. I will do my best to serve them and rid the earth of the filthy heterochromics, so one day I can join your ranks and be reunited with the ones I have lost. Hail StarClan."  
cHANTED LOOLOCHAN AN FINEAS AN FERB AN FIRESTRA AND SELENO GOMEZ! so the go to gthe areport andf they get on palen to go to wite hose!  
the get of aruoport in woshington dc. "wow ists so big in her!" sed selena gomez. "not as bIG A MY PENIS" sed fineas. ferb an firestaR AND LLOOLOOCHAN laguher becaus fineae mad a funny!  
TRHEY GETEND ON THE TRAIN AN THE GO TO TO THE WATE HOUS JUST IN TIME TOO SEE WO WIN THE ELEECTIOn! christhan welston chndaler was up agenst another cananade... harohi fujoka from oron0 high scol host clOB.l..  
but SHE NOT WIN BECOS ONLY IN HIG SCOOL so cris chan win! "NIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111111111111111111111111111" SCREMED LOOLCOOCHAN!  
and the she rsated criyng becos she mises omaba so much ;((((((... y did oMABA HAV TOO DIEDED?/?/?/ her ONRE TRU LIOVE OMABA WAS EDED!1111111111 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" SCTREMS LOOLOCHAN!  
and THE SHE ACTIVAOTED HER SUPER GODES LOLI FUNTIME KWAWAII DEMON GRILL FORMm andD SHE DSHOOTED FIRE FROM HER MOTh and LIGHTNING FOMR HER PAWS AND A TSUMNIM ANA AN ERTHGQUAKE HAPEENED! SHE FIRWE AT CHRIS-CHAN!  
"hahaa prepore to die!" sed loOLOOCHAN! but teh... IT NO AFFECT CHIRS CHAN?:!? "SONICHU. GO OUT oNAD ZAP TOO THelSNIWEH SEXTREME!"!"!" SED CRIS CHAN! O NO O NO O NO O NO O NO O NO O NO O NONONONONONPO NOT SONICHSU.!?

"


	26. chaoper 24: torble at the electon

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_chaoper 24: torble at the electon_

so fide is oooonh!1!1 LOLOOCHAN WAS LEK " HOW DOOOO? I KILL!" Seh sed as fie from moth amed 4 sonc u but it het FINEAS INSRTETAD!  
"NOOOOOOOOOO FINEASEE DID NOT MEN!" selens cred "he dead. gudnbye... sweat pircne" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PHEANS! WILL ANVENGE" Loolchan  
sred$111f FROB CRED AND RAN but SoNICHO KILLEDD FRON "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHREWU&amp;FHReFEOOOOOOOOO" Lolchan seed : all frend ded :(((((((((((((("  
rvheuuwreuhrereruhrereuhreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuureu  
eiqiqiiueuwiwiwuiire  
"wyat me?" selna goms sed as SHE WENT TPO DEEED BY SONCHO. LOOLOOCHAN ANGERY! LOOOLOOOCHAN! LOOLOOCHAN! IS!  
! nANGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!CHapRWTR 23: LOLOCHAN AN HER FRENDS GO TOO WAITE HOUSE! !  
dodode0ptropujaetiosjr SO DFENENNE LOOLOCHAN AnGENDETRY! aSNDF ESHE SHOOTELD LAZZERTS ADT SONICHU BUT NO KILLlLL! jukck ckkK!IKJ!K!K fcUKJ KIKJD!KJLR  
[wetop "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DIE SONUCHI DIE DIED DIEIDIEI SONICH !"""!"!"!"!" SEED LOLOOCHAN!223  
kklowjetlopjij and deN... CRISTANIN WEDSTON CHANDLER... TURNEDED INTO... DEMO on F ORM! ! "P̠͖̪̞̱͇͓r̰̤̺͎̙e̦̻̠̝̫p͡ą̫͖r͍̝͈͢e̺͢ ̬̬̟̕t͕o̧̙̱̺̻ ̺̜̫͍̦̗d͙͖͠i͔͈̪̰̥e͙̣̠̩̩̞,̥̹̗ ̮̞͇̞̩̮L̼̟͇͉͞o̵̬̳͈o͏̭͉̲͈l̶̰͖̟̬o̹̤͚̗̬͠o̯̞͖c͠h̩̦̹a͙̩̺͖n̩̖͘.̸" SEED SCRISCTINAM WESTRON COANDERL~~~~!J(!J(!((!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOLOCHAN HE IS TOO SROGN! RUN AWA WIF ME!11" sed firstar. "L̫o̬͓̞͓o̜̹l̨͉̺̯̬͔oo̯̝̺̮̹c̮̖͉̬̞̀h̤͎̼̱an͎͙̝͚̠͎͈.̛̤͖̝̲͍ ̟̫̦̬W͚̥i̳̩͓̹͔͜l͙̦͙ͅl̬̺ ҉̤y͇̝̤̜͉͡o̪͍̥͢ư̭͚͈ ̷͙̱b̫͙̯e̴͙͙ ̥͈̲̲́m̤̱̳̰͉̰̺͜y̯̟̫ͅ ̛̪̻̩̜̼g̷͕i̳͙r̶̦̱͉̺͉l͖̮f̭̲r͔i̵̤͉̮͎̬̞e̞n̷̘̱̭͔̩d̜̫͚̱̪͓̜?͓͓͔̘̟̟̝͠ ͍͉̱͜I̹̳͖͍̪ ͡a̵m ̻̱͓͕͓͚ͅl̹̖̙o̝͟n̠̬̣̟̺͜ͅe͔l̀y͇̘̘ ̻̥͇̪̫̬a͇̯͍̮̻̣͖͟ṋ̢d̫̦̞͙ ͉̲̦̬̫̰̝ń̙̠̺e͚̯̻͚ẹ͚̳̳͉ͅd҉̗̞̞͓͇̪̙ ̮͈̼a̝̝͓̩̣̰ͅ ̙̹b͓o̻̩͍̙̬yf̻̼͙̫̗̺̻r̶̰̙̭̤͇̖̗i̷̱e̷͈̝͕̬̭̝ǹ̲d̲̜̤̳-̲̪̗̳̭fr͏͓̟̩e̬e̤̮͈ ͍͈̣̫̲̲̀gi̢̗̬̩r͎͟l͇,̜ ͏͕̮ͅȩ̲̼̰̠̝r̸̳̙̝̹̗,̰͉͈̟̯͚͟ ̜̹̫c̦̪̮̭͚͉ͅạ̯̫͢ͅṱ̭̼͍̠ ̦͍̺͎͝l͚̙̮̜̹̘͇͝i̸̟̺̣̯k̡̼̝͈̞e̴͇ ͈͔y͇̪̘o̥͙̠ͅu̱̖,̦̼̖͞ ̼̘̹̟L̡̳o̷ol̨̝̻̰͚̪̝o̬̹͉͇͖o̬ͅc͈̬̞͎h̦̱a̸n̷.̙̠̮̣̗̰̟ ̨Be ̧͙̘̳̻̝m̳͚͈͎y̡͍̗͍ ̨̥d̨͕̘a̱̣̝̹͝r̶̞̝͙̗ḳ̨͓͍̳̫ ͏q͔̮͚͝ú͇͙e҉e̡͈̦̺͖n̖ ̘͖a̛̪̲̝̙͎̘n̖͇̯̳d҉͈̗̥̠̫̻ ̹̻͓̼m͙̬̝͕̞̞͔a͟k͓̜̝é͔̗̳̦͓ ̨̣͍̗͓͇̰̭m͈̳͕̯y̻ ̴͎͔̮̪͓LO͏̼͚̳͔̪V̩̣̖͉͈̼E̶ ͕Q̪͚̳U̷̦̫̭͎̼̻͕E͏͓S͓̥̜̜̱̜T̤̜͎̼̲̝ ̝̭c͔̙o̱̖m̯̤̦ͅp̟̞͎̖̥̪l̞̪̞̪͚̱̻e͍̱̻̺͎t͔̟̝̣e͚̞̟͟!̶̼͍̯̥̱̹͎"  
SED CRISTIAN WESRON CHANDLER! "NO! MY HART IS ONLY FOR OBAMAMAM!" SED LOOLOOCHN AND SHE RUNNED AWAY FORM CRIS CHAN CRYIING THEN SHE GO WITH  
FIRESTAR THEY RUN AwaY...


	27. chppter 25 thye runing wawya

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_chppter 25; thye runing wawya_

wedu89ywh389eyw89ey9ry89yt9wyteyte8yte98yt98eyt9w8eyt98weytoihfiehaioeh LOOLOOChA N AND FIRESTOR WAS RUNING WAWAY FROM TH WITE HOSE.. "I CNANT BELIV THEY LET A FITLOHY HETOROCHORMIC BECOM PERSIDENT! OMABaAa WOLD NOTT BE HAPPYyyyyy !u9*U!(!U(!U)!(! I MIOSS OMABABAB!" SED LOOLOCHAN! "hey remememer we jhave too go to areport too get spongbob he done fittin gin iRQA the terrorists." sEED SFIIRESTAR. "I YA! A FORgETEED!" sEED LooLOOOCHAN!1111111111111QU*!*U!*U*!U*u soOOO THE FIRESTOR sEYED "wil be long jerny acorse washignton DC too get ot de areportt... we cantt take a taxie becos were cats so we haVE TOOO WLKING." "buT FRIST WE NEED COCOAINEZZ!"!"!"!111111111 sED LOOOOOLOOOCHAN. soo they begin ther jorney looking forr a cocane deller who giv the cocoane. "wY COCOANE NO LEGAL IN WOSHINGDON DEC? IT LEEGL ERYWHErRR ue9EKLSE ELS!" comPLOONED LOOoloOOCH45n... so dye walkine taoo darke aley an seee darkk mystoRIOS FIGUR... "hEELO." it seed. "I HERD U LIEK COCAINEZ?"


	28. cHOPPer 26: the moostreis cocoaine delle

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_cHOPPer 26: the moostreis cocoaine deller_

"wo! WHOOO IS U!?" aSKEeD looLOOCHAN!2122111 "it me! roneld mc doneld!q11" sed roneld mc donoold the COCONA DELELr. "hii ronlad! i havont see u sinc hiGH SCKOOL!111n1n1n1nNNN!" sed FIRESTAR!1.1.1... "hiI! wre gona kile cristin weoston chndler so wee can asend too starcalk! do u wana help us ronelsd!1" ASKEED LOOLOOCHAN I9EUIR09UWE09UWET09UWT0FIOFJSIOFJOIT90TW9UT09UET09WUET90WUTE09UTEW90UT0WTUW90UT90UWE0TUW90TUT09UF. "ok butt we can dsrink the cocainse frIST RIGH?" ask, ronalD mcc DONELD ... "YAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!1111" seed loOLOOCHAN AND FIRSTOR.. . sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ... theEEY DRINJED THE COCAINS AND GEETED RELY HIGH!11 1..1...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ok soo thye beign ther jurney troo get spongbob form the aeport and kile ccccccccccrs cnhn an ascond too starcalk.


	29. cheper 27: thye mystory tunel

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_cheper 27: thye mystory tunel_

ok soo rondld mx donelddd and LOOLOCHAN and firstor was they was wlaking in woshingtone dice . the they find a mystoris tunel. "wat do it say in the fornt thers a labble?" ask lOOLOOCHNA. "idk werE CATS WE CNANANT READ u2q9u9u9uf9s LOLOLOLOLOLOLothhsiohgiodhrf8wesyhefew9y8rw89eyw89e" seed firSTAR!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa OKeS OSOOSOOSOSO thHEEN ROLDND Mc DOnLED sed "i cant red it im an iletirite clown dorg adidct." "wel letS Go InSiDDEDD oFf I T aND FI N DouT !111!(!U()U09eut09ud90ut90UW)(U()!U)!U((!)U! soo the go intoo the tunel nd the wlak and the ...looloochAN recodnises weRE SHE IS. "oH NO! WE R IN HElL!"!" seed LOOLOOCHAN. "you wotn get aoway this time looloochan and freendz!" it wasSSSSS... ARIENE GRANDE (aka ASTAN!"!11111 "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111!" sEED LOOLOOCHAN. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" screeemed firstar. ronld mc doneld try too kil arne grando but was kile. "NOOOOOOO RONLD MC DONELD! he dieded befor he cold prov his loyelty too starcalk!1! he wil sufer in the false cristian "heven" of lonleness and evil and lACK OF FEITH IN HIS WORRIER ANDCESTORS!q!"


	30. choOPER 28: escope form HELL!

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_choOPER 28: escope form HELL!_

adN THEN... ARINE GRANDE GETEd..! the ukleklel of DOM!111 "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111111111111111111111111111111111'"' seed LOOLCOOHANAN. AbdAGuithoahrf89qH8EYH8HR8H8Hiurgiwetowhaeriowhaesiofyte8aeyt89yret8awetywe89y89y888yyy88999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 "i wil kill u ariene grande saten!" sYAYED lOOLOOOCHAN. "hahshhshahhaha i wold liock 2 see u tri!" SEED ARINA GORDNE. "looLOOCHAN! USS UR SOOPER DEMON GODESS KAWAII LOLI MOMMY FUN TIME SUGOI ANIME SPARKLE MEME FORM!1111111111''""' seyed firstar. soo THEN LOOLOCHAN CLOSED HER EYS And concetnroted rly hard. and the SHW WaS FILL WOTH RAEG! " THEN LOLOCHAN grOWED FIVE MORE TIALS (SHE HAD 9 nOW) and the her wingS turn into really BIGER IWngS and SHE FLY UP INTO TE AIR AND ALSO SHE GROWED DEMIN HORNS AND BALcK ADN PURPLE EMO HAIR AND SHE her Fur TURNED BALck WITH HER StriPES TURNING RED. "I HSVE ENTRED EMO FORM !111111111111" seeD LOOLOOCHAN andD SHE SENDED DRAK ENERGIES FromR paws andE RTHEY KilE d ariana gronde. "I HAVE KILL SATIN FOR U, STARCLAKN. AN I WIL FURTHR PORVE MY WORH BY KILING CIRSTN WESTON CHRNGNDRER IF IT THE LAST TING I DO. THE I CAN ESCEND TOO UR RANKS WITH HONRO. AN BE RUINITED WIF NY FREINDS. I THAK U FORR AL U GIVED ME. HAIL STARKCLAN.'" seed lolochn and the she walk bak out the tunel with firstor. "Loolochae. u HaVING mOR PowER THEN u RELIZE. USS IT WEL WiTH ME AND SPONGBOB AND NEW FRIENDS TOOO kiLE THE HETROCHROMIc for STRACLAN!1111111!"!"!"!""!'11!1'!"!''"


	31. chptr 29: the go tooo the cocoane mines

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_chptr 29: the go tooo the cocoane mines_

ok so the wasl wolrking thro wohington dc "i mis my ded friends. frist the duks and zim and den (cries) ...my troo lov omaba... adn den fines and forb and seleeno gomez and now roneld mc donels... y dOO AL MY FREINDS DIEDED?D?D?D? but aT LEST I WILL BE FRERUINTIED WITF HTHEM IN STORACLN! but not ronald mc doneld :(" hhhhhhhbhbhbhbbvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv the they see another hole itn the groudn! "wo! letas go to the hole!" sed oolochan. "NO OMG doNT U EVER LERN ABOT GONG IN HOLES?" seed FIRESTOR. but qwws toO LAgtE loOLOOCHA WAS ALRdERDy in the holE.! "it nothing bad ! IT A COCAINE MINE!111!" seeed LOOLOOCHAN! "wow! Thids ids wer eall the cocoain in tehw rold comeing dfrom!" "the wals are mad of cocian! SO IT SHT EFLOOR! THERS A WATORFULL OF LIQUD COCIAN! WOWOWOWOWOW and LOOK THErS BeER AND MERIOJUNA PLANTRS!" sed lookcinbahchujh LOOLOCHAn cujk KCID as sHE WLAKING TOOROGH THE MINES WITH FIRSTOR. the she mixing the ber cans with the merjuiana and the cocaine and drinking so many of it GEYTING SoO HIGH!I)!)I!)I!)! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa SO the she lok in corner and see beaituful sexy pink cat with biG PENIS. "hi wats ur name! do u wantt too help us kill predsidinet chand;ler for the starlcan?:? YoU WILL REVIEVE THE GLORY OF ASCENTSION TOO STARCLAN!"!" "HELLO WANT SEX? ME NAME MR. CAT"? sed teh cat wo was amed mr cat. "oK! lets sexing!" SED LOOLCOAHN soo the mr cat leeded her dep into the tunels and they haf romantic woalk through the tunels make somany friendsip! "ok so du u want too help:?" "NO. LOOLOCHAN I HAVE MY OWN DESTINEY. YOU GO TOO KILL CHRS THCN AND I SEEING YOU IN DEATH! ALREADY HAVE PROVEN FAITH TO STARCLAN BY MAKE CONTRACTS FOR SEX FROM- OH NO ME SAY TOO MUCHHH!" soo then mr cat ruined away! "NOOOOO COME BAK I LOV U! NO MATER IF U HAV UR OWN DESTMNY!" dseed loOLOCHAn so the mr cat come back and they sex. bUT THEN LOLOCJHAN. REMEMBER SHE DOING! ?! "NO! I MUST LEVE. i hav brtrayd my tro lover... godby mr cat i see u in stARCLAN!"! mr cat sobed and crid but seed lolochan then she and firastar leave the cociane mine. the was halfowy to the ariport TO PUICK UP SOPNGOBOOB! the once they get spongbob the kill prissdent cristhn wsntn thcngndnr an dhte they ascentd too starclan!K!KI!J kikc kjik cucj cucjk kicdk kdk


	32. chepter 30: a new freind

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_chepter 30: a new freind_

soooo the was walkng in the warshington dc an the meet a sexy gril! "hey bbBY. :)" sed firstor. "OMG DONT HIT ON ME YOU FILTHY FURRY PREP ALSO IM ONLY 16 EW PEDO!111!" sed the gril. she had loNGE BLUD RED EMO HARE AND WORE blak glases and a spiky colchler neclkess thuing and wore all balk cloths she wals also rly pale bcc vampire. "sory abot my freiND!my name looloochan wat is urs?" askEED LOOLOOCHANth owetiowethote89y34wyt98yt89weyt89yt9q83ytq89yt89qeyt89yt9q8eyt "MY NAM IS YUKI KUROCHI AN IM A 16 YER OLD VAMPIR GRIL WO IS EMO:"! sed yuki. "nick too met you yuki mi name is lolochan and im a worier cat! thats firstar!" sed lloolochan. "wrere going to kill presindent chandlr for the tglory of ascwension too starlcna! join us so yoo can ascend with us an not sufer in false heaevens of false gods!" seed loOLOOCHAN! "OK I WILL" sed yuki! and the yuki geted in her emo vmapire car and sed "com on guiz ill take u wer u need to gooo!""!"! seed yuki so lOOLOCHAN AND FIRSTOR GETED IN THE CAR. "Take uss too the areport! wee need to puick up or friend spongbob!11" sed Loolochan. "WOW! SPONGEBOB? THE FAMOUS WAR SOLDER WHO KILLD ALL THE TERRORISTS IN AIRQ!? OMG SURE! HJES MY HEERO!"!"!"! soo the beginned their drive too tjhe airport it wold take like 30 mintus. lolochan called sopngbeb form yukis fone an she told him dat. "ok il se u son" se dspongbob. ther jurny to the glory of storclan was ababot too begin~~~!111!

_(AOTHERS NOTE: dis the sorce of new charcter in story! d()e()v()i()a()n()t()a()r()t(DOTCOM)(SLASH)art(SLASH)Yuki-Kurochi-Vampire-Knight-OC-532758636 also 30 CHAPERS!? WOAH! WERE ALMOST HALFOWY DONE WIF THE STORY!)_


	33. cpper 31: thye dirving too hte areport

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_cpper 31: thye dirving too hte areport_

oke so fIREdsTAR amd LooLOOCHAN nd yuki-chan was dRIVUING utoOO thhHTE aiRPOtr too PICKE up SPOngEBlobS...doer0gui90ru90u09uet90uey90ueryh90ueh0ue09urh09uer90ue0u9h0euh9uh09uh9duh09uhd09uhd9hfur8yue8ry0ery9euy0u9gu soo thye waS S in the SECY VMAPIER CAR. "wo! ur caR id So SeXY bBY~~~" seED FIRSTAr.. "ohohohohohohoh u uguyS WoLD B SO KYEWT TOOGTHR." sed LoooOCLOAHCN she shiped it. "ew nooUUuoOOOOOOoo i doNT LICK FIRSTRa he a c at an ndats bestlality." sede yuki-chan. "letS StHOP ant chck fil a!"!" sed LOlocoCHAN. soOOo thy stoeped the CaR anD DHTHY go tooo chick flei and orfer chiken sanwiches but not loOLOOCHAN loOLOOCHAN wanTID cocianes so she geted cocaine and chicken nugERs. so htye lEFTED chOK flIA. aND DNE DYE aT HTE woshington dc aroport. "ya! ist time ooOTOO PocIK Up SOPONGeboB!1121212121'"" sed yuki "i ,miSS SPonGBOB he the on;ly freind i hav lefte now htat zim an de dukS anD ... (sobing) OMABABA! is ded... (cring)" sed LioolOCOHAN. so hte drivinv itno areport and parking cra in parkong lor. "goooooody secy vmpaire car" sed firstar. "im Am WIlL Ses U SUUn" so lOOLCOOAHCN AND FIRTSRTDRDs anD YUKE was alKING intoo ththte arport no thate cra in pORking LERt.


	34. copter 32: WATING IN LINE ATT THT AROPOR

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_copter 32: WATING IN LINE ATT THT AROPORT_

okE SO yuki nd firstra nd LolOCHnAN wass walkingie inROo thEHE ePAROtPt IRPOTY S TA IR A RI PO ARIPORT AROPORT AREPOrT... sii thy wSA in th arport. "wEE hhhav to wat in line too get too spongobobs treminal.!1!" sed lOOLOcban. sii tgthyt tgET gthey THYE was woting in . yayYyayayyaAYAYS9Y8RA98YRF98YTF98Y98Y89YR89YR89Y89Y "WO!" sed firstor. "WOO IS THDNT?" he askiNG. "TahT IS... (gesp!01) htE NEKED BALKD FEDORA AMN AKA SKORGE!? I TOTHGHT I KILr U?" aks loolochanA... "hahahohoho im am bake form hte ded!" seD skorge but in hte form of nakde bald frodora man. "wE MusT FITE!" esd yuki. "hoO R U?" akded scorge. "IM AM YUKI HCjnKINROI! PROEPORt ytoo DIE"!111111111" so yeki geted hre col sexy vampirr sword an seh KiLED skErg.e. ,;...ujosgowutw09ue09ue89y98yt89ytwwt "lok! thre is spingbob terminel!" sedd lolochan so thy leved the lin. "SPOGNBOB!" sed Looclochan! the teme of 3 preotognasts begninded ruinING toO THER OLD FREIDN.


	35. chepter 33: a hapy reuiniting

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_chepter 33: a hapy reuiniting._

ok soo hty was renununtnng wifF SPOGNBOB! "wo i mused u wn U weR in iREK fiting th RTeRORISRts!" sed loLOOCHAN! "ya ikr same herr!" seeed sl=pongbob. "owo! it usch na HonER toO METiNG U! m i name is yuki ktrihthg''e''""" sed yukie. "tabnJKs YO''""" sED PSNGOBOB. "hi! im firstar." sde fristrar. "hey.e'!"" seede Songpbob. "BEfo RW E GO BAKE ACORS THE CITEY WE HAV TOO CONRFIM OUr FAITH IN STORHCALN!" sed LoolOOCHAN! uirhu9eur89uh98u9u98u9uh89uh98uth89uth98uh8huwtuh9uhw9uthwthu89u98u98u98u98u89u98u9 "We, Looloochan, Yuki, Firestar, and Spongebob, confirm that we are the faithful servants of StarClan. We will purge this world of the heterochromic scum which has become President, and this will cause a chain reaction that kills all heterochromics, as a sacrifice to our warrior ancestors. Then, we will ascend to the ranks of StarClan and become reunited with the ones we have lost. Hail StarClan." thYE ALL CHANRTED. thY haDE a BIOG jurny ahrd off thme...jijojhuriyh8r7yt87syrt87wy87y847yt87w4yt87y874yt87yt8y7ty8r7ywwrr


	36. apchter 34: a masage form strarclan

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_apchter 34: a masage form strarclan_

thr thEaM of FOUR poRtRGONiSTRS (LOloCHAN, FIRSTAR, YUki, and SPENGEBEB) waEre leving the arPort. thye waS in lthe OIRpoRKinG lORT. "woOWOWOwo WHATS A SExEY CAR~!"!oujo92uj10i0i!)I!)I!)!I!" sed spengbeb wEn he swa yukies hawt sexy vremper car. spolnhbob MADd SWEAT ApSoANiNANTE pORSIONATE oLVE toO THE CrA. "SOTP IT SOPENGBOB!" sed yeuki. btu was 22 late.. "lok!" sed loochan at sPONGBLBs yiffyjuice taHt Was alL ovreR HTE FLORE. "ti s is a mesag from strocaln!" sthE yiffyjuice was splosehed in patern fo LetERs! It waSS a setnenece. "u shold rede it yekI!" sed firstra. "ga" sed SPoNGBEB and lOLOLCAHn.. 90uee0utge-ure0ug0-eug0 er "it sez 'yo ned 2 go too legoland in ornlendo florda an rdiing the roler costers all 3 of htem then u wil get ur sUPER FROMS an the u go bake 2 woshimgton dc an kile the presindent aNDe HTHen al the heteroxchreomics wil be ded an den u goo 2 starcalk an see ur ded frendsSSS"" sED YUKI. "woowo!"! we ned 2 hgo to legoland!" sed LOLOCHAN. trhey had a new gole in ther jerny! "WERE DO WE GETING TOO LEGNLAND?' aseking spongbob an FIRSTRA. "Wer at the harport anrnt we/?" askING LOLOCHAN. "ywa" sed yeUKI. so htey dedided the thee Neded too by planeyt tickees too legonbland an riding hte palen. in hte next cjhaper the wilS doNG THAT.


	37. paperp 35: in lin at hte areport agin

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_paperp 35: in lin at hte areport agin_

\oKEE so lolocahn and spongbebe and yuki adn firester was S int LINE ATH HE ARPOSRT bwxocwse thwy wqAS B

TUTUY VYUBG WVUBG VBUYINGE a Rttieckert foo getign ont hTE apROELANE. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, so htey ewas waitmg

in line. "ERR neDT imn liNE!111111111111111111aaaaaaaaaaaa" sed lOLOCJHAN.

"yay!" Sed uyiki and spengbob an De sfristrarst sooo thye wated fo the pwrSon inf ront of the

too finshi the the movng forewerd. "heelo wer doo u want by tikeets stoo fly too?" askING the

tiket lady at hte conyrtr. "we anwting too go too legonaldn!" sed sponbob. "ya!" sed firdstar and

lolochan. "pay 4 it yuiki." sed loLOCHAN. "ok! haiel starcalk!" sed yeki an gived monee to tikeyt ladey

the she giving al 4 ogh them the tickets soo ththyrey leving the fITicKET coNTER

irut9tw9uer08wyt89qyet98yw39yt98wyt98yt89yrt89yw89eyrt89ye89y98y89y,. "no! mozRE LIENS?" sed

lOLOCHAN ther was in the secutrity line an was nbibg line.


	38. choper 36: SECURTY LINE AT ARPOSRT

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**  
_choper 36: SECURTY LINE AT ARPOSRT_

the 4 heeros (lolochan, firstar, yuki, spegnbob) waSS awating in the secorty line at hte areport.!

'"heello can i SENG Ur TickET?"?" aksing the polece man. "oKE!" sed loooloochsan she sho him heer

tickET. the ResT OFF THEM SHOD THER TIKCETS TOOOOO. "ok now u ned 2 go in hte scaner soo 2 se if u hav

wepins!" seD pOELCIME MAN. "oKe!" sed lolochan. "ya i lov the scaner it mAKE ME FELLING GUD

INSIDE" syed yuKIE. "ok!" sed psonbebgspongbeb and firtstar. sOO THYE GETING I N HTE SCANER. (ATUTHERS

NOTE: thees is suoposed too be the scaner nosies) BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP E BEB EBEEEP BEPPPEB BEP BEP.

the the scsNANER was done they didnet hav ananany wapens. "oK! u can go ontoo teh termenel." sed poloce

man. "oK! thenk u polcice maN! ur not a filthy hertorochromic! com 2 starkcalk an b3 saved!" sed

looloChAN. "i wiL! how doo i convrit too starcalk!?" asking poLIECE MAN. "plege ur faith 2 ur warier

anscestors! an then u must provv ur wertjh 2 thEM so the wil acept you! the wiLS HOW U WAT U HVAE TO TOO

DOO TO PROV UR FATHE! GOD LICK!" sed lolcochan! "YA!" s3d firstar an yeki an sponbob. sothen the

poleice man convrited to starlack. "wat a gr8 day! now it time too get non the plane!" sed loolochan.


	39. Chotper 37: ON THE APRONALE

_**Chotper 37: ON THE APRONALE**_

Oke oso looloochan, firestro, yuki, and sepngbob was on the aroPOENLEN… yaYayAYayyaayayayayayaayayaa 90t8s0t8908t908esr098re908est908re908re098et0t808s908908s980 nd the they was on arplane ! Wowowo! "ehlo im the flite atendint" wsed the flite antending "do u want cocnane, wede, or beere, or al of them together/?" "ALL THEM" sed looloochan. And she dirnked the cocaineweedbeer an geted drink and high. Yayayayaya "I HOVE TOO THROE UP" sed spobob. He drinjed too muceh of it an was too frunk anf high!1! soo spengbob throed up an firstar had too ho,de the throe up bag for sponbob an was groese so he throed up too. "heelO! It sme the polot!1!" ded the pilot. 'eere gona land at the legonsland airport soo gpuit in your setebeltdss !" so ale 4 of the puted on the setebelts an get redy too lande.


	40. Afcheper 38: drak lolochan

_**Afcheper 38: drak lolochan**_

Thye tgeting of the arploone. Loolochan, firestra , yuki, sponbob was off the plane an in legoland areptot. "wo! O noWNO!N! ! it is.e….. prozSIDNENTR CHNADLWEr11!" sded looolchan. "no. not oproesndedn thcandlere….. DARK LoolcoHAN!11!" and then it ws… DRAK LOOLOOCHAN. "im was made from ur dna lolochan… anD CHERY COLA" ,,,,,,, sed dark lolochan who was look like loolochan but blak and red instead of pinke and bule. "tIME TOO DYING~! iiOWSIODHIH" sed SPPNGBOB. Hse geted a army gun. "HAHAHAHA U TINK DAT CAN STOP MEE? IM WAS TRIANDED BY PRESNDENT CHANDLER HISELF AN I WAS ALOS ENSLTED AS A MARINE FOR 20 YERS GTE REDY TOO DIE" sed dRAK LOOLCOOCHAN. "noOOOOO~~~!1-20-)_)" sde looloochna. "WE HAVE TOO GO RIDE THE 3 ROLER COSTERS SO WECAN UN:LIcK OUR FINELFORMS!'!"!" ded yuki. "nONONONOOOO ROLER COSTERS R MI TIRERGER!11111111111 JUST LIKE SNONIC WFI BLU ARMSe." Sed dark lolochan and she runed away.


	41. (not a chaper) cwcick updtae from oogiys

**(not a chaper) cwcick updtae from oogiysensi**

ok hi its me ogio s-chanEPUFN eifuhwe8fhyw*ey*(ey OGIIE-SCENPAI and ime going 2 be reriting the frist 12 chapoerts of lolochan too make them more beterer an concsistendt wif the rets of the stpry ya ok

~oogie-senpai


	42. cjopter 39: frist roler costerthe dra

**cjopter 39: frist roler coster...the draogn**

"we gona ride the roler coster ''the dragon' legolnad to begin unlock our final fomrs ya ok" sed loooloochan. lolOOCHAN an dhEER FRIENDS SPONGBOB anD YUKI AND FIRESTAR (the worrire cat se this worier cat story so it can b in worir cat catgeory on okK? NO FALMING))) was at lgeoland florido to ride he three roler costers to unlick their finall formse so thye could kill christin wneston chandlr who has becoamed prsedinent of amamarica. idf the kill himj thye they kan asscent too starlcan whe the dued so rhthey daan see all their ded feirnds, zim, de duks form maekxico, and loolochan boyfrind former prosdinet ded oMBABA... jus a qik recap of storyyy for yriuuuu so faarrr... so thye was goNA GO RIDE RDRAGON WROLER COSTER LEGOLAND. thye walk to riler coster "it loks scarie" sed spon gbob "dont b a bbabby lol u dum suptod fish poop but penes hole" sed yukii "####### McCafe" sdedd fjirestrra. memememememeemememememmemmememeemEMSMES AR SO DANK DIRNKG THE COCOAINE b so cool like oogie senpai! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bby so the 4 of them get riding on roler coostter dragon so fun fast green stcary rollr coster it ws call the 'dragon" an it was in casle so like draogn hahahahahah get it/? seEE I DO RMI RESERGCH OK!K!? tas real ride in legoilanf florida.


	43. apciper 40: UNLOK PART 1

**apciper 40: UNLOK PART 1**

sooooooooooo they tegted of the dragon role rocoserter. they did. loolochan sponbob iftrsestar yuekId id theay ar they ... ya oK! '';;see iWS WAS NOT SCRAIY IT WAS FUN SPOBOB UR WQAS IN IRAK FIT TTeRIRISTS AN U THINFG legoland ride scarie?!d um babby ok!? vegiggg jusj ckc CUDJK KKIDK KDk" Sed LOOLOOCHAN. an thy tyeh yall gfainted!B! but WAS NOT DED WAS JIN gEIGTNG FIVISON foKMR STAR KALCKN. (see storlcan is int too scarclan imotRPTANT TO SROY SO DIS I S WORIER CAT STORY CNA BE I N CATGORRyie ON okre oke oe koe koKO KO KOKO KOK ok ok nice sur oks goOd STOP FLAMMING ME SOTROY U DUM REVERWRERS OK!? FEEEEKING SJWSssssss.s...")))))) eeeeeeeeeee ok wo they was in starclan an the see jerfether agine "u rided roler coster 1 now ride 2 more in legoneland an the gthey unlock fjinal forms koil cehiriat anfwr cnahend an be aassscend too starclan!1!1" uq89eh98Y*YE*YE*EY*YE*EY*EY*E*YEY*E*YE*EYE*Y*E*YE* "ok WE WILL ! ! Thank U jewfether!" sed loolochan an they get done wromf star alalk an was in lego land again wake up from fainteing vison ok. "we gota ride 2 mor" ded lolcohan...


	44. xcaper 42 rollr coster 2 costersorus

**xcaper 42; rollr coster 2 costersorus**

lolochan fierstar yuki spongbob was woaloking in legoland se a sltand they have food seling it ther. ya oki! "GIME COCAINESSAAAA" sed lOLOCHannNNNN... an the shop man give loloochan some cocainezzzzzzz. NOBOBDUY LIKE SU KEVIN UR A FUhgfi8(HDU*EH GF*HGW*(EFHW(E*GWG(*YWEG so looolochan drinkt he co cainsesssss an the the go ride the next roler coster it call the "costrsurus" an it haV LEGO DInsoSRARS an it so thayws way it call "CostrE soR uss" ok so its a lso asa real ride loLoegoland oke. so lolochan an her friends get in the roler coster an rthey ride it an have soo many fun thye love llgeognaldn. LEOGNALND. EL GO LA N D EEYEEE. DITN FLANME MAE STORIEEEEEEEEEEE. AL THE REVOES SARE SO MAEEENE sop mking fun if me ;(((((((((


	45. cick update

quick up date, i am now boxdriver so cool so cool so cool so cool so cool i made tumbler to interact with my fans it is : boxdriverDOTtumblrDOTCOM more looloochan chapter coming soons, i am busi right now sory


	46. chaopoert 43 unlik part 2

heheha haha i get a meen revioew teling me to stop riting my fan fi cthion soooo i writ mor of it! lolochan's kawaii adventur story not done yet! i stil have 26 mor chappters to rite!

loolocan and yuki and spobibbgobob and fireesryery was in leigoland. thy had too rid the 3 roler cotsrters to unlciek ther final forems so tey can kil presidenrt crhis-chan whic will make chane raction that kill aLL FILTHY HETEROSCHORMIC SCUMSSS so thy can asceend to starcalk and lolochan can see hr desseeesed lover borrek ombamba again. so thy finish rigidng ro le r costie anf htey fainting, was int the goign hto starclainu visuion! it was ...SKERG!11! "skerg! in starlack!1'?/'" saeiid firestor. 'tis remind me of mi dayes in the army fiting the tarirists ajajajajajajajajajajaja" sed spongboeb. 'i am gud gai now, was in h3ll lik rinald mc donild butt i did a missin for starcalk to proov my worthines to them lik how u r on ur own misin 2! i hav assended an u will soon...her is the seccind part of ur finnal forms." an skerg tuched them wif his forhead an then ther was co00l glowie stuff erywhere an then they waked up agian and was in legoland agian. "only 1 omore roler coster 2 ride..." sed loolochan


End file.
